earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Issaela da Gambi di Anar
Appearance Issaela is lightweight both in appearance and demeanor. Slender limbs, slim shoulders and hips, and a lean face all give the impression of a woman likely to waft away in a strong breeze. Gently draped gowns only add to this impression. Her soft hands are perfectly manicured. Small crystals have been inlaid into her nails, and catch the light as she flutters her hands about in airy gestures to accentuate her speech. Her red-gold hair hangs to her shoulderblades, precisely cut, never frazzling. Eyes the typical green of her race gaze blandly out at the world, not quite focusing on anything. A daftly amiable expression conceals any serious thoughts that might cross her mind. Brief observation will show that she is left handed. Personality Issaela presents as rather flaky. She gushes at length about trivial matters, and quips sardonically about more serious things. This arises from two factors: her upperclass upbringing, and her unadmitted Arcane addiction. The former molded her into a socialite, the latter keeps her from seeing anything as “real” or as mattering unless it is imbued with Arcane. Life has presented her with no traumas, so everything is a lark for her. She’d never call her interest in Arcane an addiction, any more than goblins are addicted to commerce. To her, Arcane provides the underpinnings that let civilization flourish; it is a fundamental necessity to life. She certainly would never be so weak as to abuse it like the Wretched do, no, not her. She does have a very keen mind, though she seldom uses it. Magic comes almost intuitively for her. She enjoys using it in complexly interesting ways; indeed, she would rather do an intricately layered series of spells to accomplish something than do it the more easy, mundane way. For instance, she keeps all the nuances of her family’s grid of relationships keyed to matrix sequences in the crystal in her left pinky. Actually –remembering- all that would be ever so tedious! She also has a translation crystal to save her the bother of learning orcish. This means certain words that don’t translate exactly (like Throm’ka) keep coming out wrong. Her reaction to the other Horde races has been one of bemused interest. They are new, exotic, and unpredictable; thus, she finds them engaging. Given her lack of feeling that the world is real, she’s got no reason to be nasty to any of all these delightful figments, so she is egalitarian in her responses to them. She does try to be helpful, though often this takes the form of producing a small golden card case and extracting the card of a modiste or crystalmancer or other useful service person in Silvermoon, then proffering said card to the target of her aid. As a hobby, she crafts jewelery. She’d never admit it to her set (sun above! One cannot be –practical- or one would be quite snubbed), but she enjoys making her own designs, and has learned to mine ore so she can find veins of a purity and consistency exactly to her taste. History The Anar line is a well-established family of landed aristocracy. It has several branches, including the Gambas. By linguistic coincidence, “da Gamba di Anar” or “the legs of the sun” can be literally taken to describe the great shafts of sunlight that can break through clouds to illuminate the landscape. All told, the family has been uninvolved in politics, instead devoting those energies to internecine furors over who owns which bits of land and who is speaking (or not) to whom. Prince Arhas Menethil’s devastation was rather shocking to the Anars, given the death and destruction and loss of power and land that went with it, but most of the family – including Issaela – rallied back to their old social habits. The Anars are firmly in the denial contingent of the Quel’Dorei. Issaela herself has been wrapped up in Arcane esoterica for quite some time. She even missed the initial diplomatic meetings involving Horde emissaries such as Ambassador Kormok due to losing track of things while immersed in Arcane study, though she had been slated to play a minor role in those meetings. However, a bit later she stumbled on a dinner table in Silvermoon where Kormok was doing his best to emulate Elven dining practices. Conversation there led her to learn more of the Tears of Draenor. She attended a few meetings of the Tears and found them so diverting that she asked to formally join them. Their mishmash of races and personalities that lead to a stronger whole appeals to her greatly as a microcosm of the overall goal of the Horde. Besides, Dr. Hukari Hexxen has been plying her with Arcane-laced chocolate at the meetings, which has made them feel more vivid and real to her than most anything. Rather to her surprise, the Tears accepted her, though not before Emissary Kormok and Crone Jine showed her a misconception she had of her people’s history and extracted a great oath from her to set it right if ever she has the chance. She’s avoiding thinking about that too much, since she’ll likely botch the attempt. Family Too many to detail. A few so far: Father: Parvenal. A bookworm (and self-styled a scholar) that idles his time away collecting and reading books Mother: Elanriel: A mage who fritters her talents in puttering about the family estate, designing topiary and enhancing dinners. Aunt (maternal): Tisane: A dedicated socialite who often travels, leaving her suite of rooms in the manse vacant. Uncle (paternal) Milfors: Parvenal’s younger brother, but much more adept at administration. Thus, he runs the estate. “Milfors” is short for something much longer, and is a nickname bestowed on him by the children when they were younger. (( Siblings, if any, more uncles and aunts, cousins, other branches of the family, etc, TBD )) Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Mage Category:Tears of Draenor